Morgaine's Fairy Tale
by Nike-chan
Summary: Songfic. Em seus aposentos na Casa das Donzelas, Morgana jazia em sua humilde cama. Pensativa, ela olhava fixamente para algum ponto do teto. Por quanto tempo terei de viver vegetando em Avalon?... Meus dias como sacerdotisa foram-se a muito...


21/10/0426/01/0529/05/05 - Suellen

Fairy Tale by Sha²man

"The Mists of Avalon (As Brumas de Avalon)" by Marion Zimmer Bradley

"**_Morgaine's Fairy Tale" _**

**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls **

**Life is short and wait is long **

_**(Fada, que fica nas paredes **_

_**A vida é curta e a espera é longa) **_

Em seus aposentos na Casa das Donzelas, Morgana jazia em sua humilde cama. Pensativa, ela olhava fixamente para algum ponto do teto. _Por quanto tempo terei de viver vegetando em Avalon?... Meus dias como sacerdotisa foram-se a muito...Não faço idéia do que o Senhora me reserva. _

**The stars, away, dim with the dawn... **

_**(As estrelas, ao longe, ofuscam-se com o nascer do sol...) **_

Levantou-se e foi até a janela. A madrugada ia-se e o sol já era visível no horizonte. _As estrelas estão desaparecendo e eu só olho para elas agora. Uma sacerdotisa deveria conviver em contato com a sabedoria dos céus...mas nem isso me parece importante hoje. É como se, a época que eu passava estudando os céus com Viviane, tudo houvesse acontecido a uma vida atrás. _

Fairy lady, who stands on the walls Your tale has only begun _(Fada, que fica nas paredes_

_**Seu conto apenas começou) **_

De súbito, bem ao longe, um brilho peculiar no céu mostra-se para Morgana. Ela sente a respiração falhar momentaneamente. _Mãe...isto é um sinal para mim...!_ Por mais estranho que fosse, sentia, no íntimo que aquela rápida luz significava algo especial para ela.

Suas dúvidas não demoraram a serem tiradas. Raven apareceu sorrindo ao seu lado.

**It comes from far, the Nowhereland **

**The wind is blowing a sound so well known... **

_**(Ele vem de longe, de terra alguma **_

_**O vento está soprando um som tão bem conhecido.)**_

Um firme abraço de Raven surpreendeu-a. _Se para todos eu possuo a face da Deusa, para mim Raven que a tem. Ela é a única mulher viva que merece pronunciar-se como Senhora do Lago. Nem eu, nem Niniane. Apenas Raven tem cumprido todos os votos de sacerdotisa fielmente por toda a vida; e também ela tem a Visão. Sim, eu abandonei tudo isso ao dar as costas para Viviane. _E de repente pareceu-lhe ouvir a voz da sacerdotisa dizendo "Morgana, Morgana! Não chore minha criança!". E, simplesmente ao ouvir as palavras, a voz tão parecida com a de sua mãe adotiva, Morgana começou a chorar devagarinho. Ouvia, sentia a voz, mesmo vendo que os lábios da outra mulher não haviam se movido desde que esta chegara. E vendo que a amiga tinha se acalmado, a sacerdotisa do silêncio segura os braços dela e olha profundamente em seu olhos. Ao abrir a boca, sua voz saiu calma, límpida e segura: Seu conto apenas começou. Você tem uma nova missão, Morgana. Terá que superar todos os infortúnios e deixar para trás todas as tristezas. Seja forte, pois seu conto vem de longe, de onde os ventos você já conhece. Que a Mãe a abençoe. E deu-lhe um beijo na testa, na marca da lua cheia, em seguida saiu do quarto. _Sim, não estou morta. Minha lua ainda não desapareceu e a Deusa ainda me encarrega de importantes causas. Espero conseguir cumpri-las. _Fairy lady, your love is long gone

_**(Fada, seu amor se foi há tempos...) **_

_Mas eu estou sozinha. E isso não era necessário. O único que me entendia; aquele que me trouxe à vida, que me reviveu como mulher._ Seus olhos embargaram na antiga tristeza_. Parece que foi ontem que Arthur me tirou o meu Accolon. Meu jovem amor... _

**Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry **

**Cause all my crying may flood a river in my heart **

_**(Querida, ouça minha alma e atenda meu lamento **_

_**Porque todo o meu choro pode encher um rio em meu coração) **_

_Eu não posso deixar de sofrer, mas preciso continuar vivendo. _

Morgana ainda era uma sacerdotisa, e, como sacerdotisa, não ignoraria aquele fluxo de vida nascente.

**"Oh, life is good , **

**Oh, life is good, **

**Oh, life is good... **

**As good as you wish!" **

_**("Oh, a vida é boa, **_

_**A vida é boa, **_

_**A vida é boa, **_

_**Tão boa quanto você pode desejar!") **_

_De quem depende minha felicidade... _

Ela já sabia a resposta. _Só de você, Morgana. Só de você... _

**Pretty lady, the horses are back **

**Bringing joy and happiness **

_**(Linda donzela, os cavalos estão de volta **_

_**Trazendo alegria e felicidade) **_

A jornada para Camelot era cansativa, mas a esperança dava vivacidade à grande sacerdotisa. Tudo em Avalon era lindo. E tudo era morto também. _Nunca mais serei feliz aqui... e ainda sei que voltarei. Voltarei para morrer. _Afastou esses pensamentos e continuou a viagem. _Sem pessimismo, minha cara... _

**But all of a sudden the horses are gone **

**It was only the sound of your heartbeat alone! **

_**(Mas de repente os cavalos se vão **_

_**Era apenas o som **_

_**De seu coração solitário!) **_

Tantos pensamentos que nem reparara estar acompanhada. Lancelote, gélido, estava à sua frente. A voz musical do cavaleiro ecoou naquela parte da estrada.

- Morgana, não volte. –ela estava pálida – Não é mais bem vinda na corte de Artur.

**Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry **

**Cause all my crying may flood an ocean in my heart **

_**(Querida, ouça minha alma e atenda meu lamento **_

_**Porque todo o meu choro pode encher um oceano em meu coração) **_

Lancelote estava triste. Mas ela não percebeu.

- Volte para Avalon...

Ele tentava parecer ríspido.

- Não deixarei que passe.

_Quem pensa que é, homem miserável... _

- Gwyenhyfar não a quer... - _Ela!... - _e eu não quero que ela tenha mais aborrecimentos.

Morgana travestiu-se numa figura calma e extremamente centrada. O ar de penumbra que emanava assustou Lancelote.

- Você já foi meu, querido. – descia de seu cavalo para aproximar-se dele. – Por que me maltrata agora?...

**"Oh, life is good, **

**Oh, life is good, **

**Oh, life is good... **

**As good as a kiss!" **

_**("A vida é boa, **_

_**A vida é boa, **_

_**A vida é boa, **_

_**Tão boa quanto um beijo!") **_

Se aproximou lentamente... _Se redima querido... Esqueça-se dela. _

- Não lute por algo que nunca será seu.

**Oh my darling, now I cannot halt my cries **

**My tears have drowned me **

_**(Oh minha querida, agora eu não posso parar meu choro **_

_**Minhas lágrimas me afogaram) **_

- Você sabe que eu serei sempre leal a Gwen, mesmo sofrendo.

Ela não deixou de sentir pena.

**And I refuse to realise **

_**(E eu me recuso a perceber) **_

- Adeus, Lance. Não incomodarei mais ninguém, não se preocupe.

- Não irá mais para Camelot?

- Irei. Acho que é hora de ficarmos em paz.

Ele sorriu e depois partiu.

**What's left around me, it's all so strange, it's all so dark **

**I'm all alone here **

**To mend the pieces of my heart **

_**(O que sobrou ao meu redor, **_

_**É tudo tão estranho, é também tão escuro **_

_**Eu estou sozinho aqui **_

_**Para remendar as partes de meu coração) **_

Chegando a cidade Morgana titubeou.

Não volto desde a morte de Accolon... Esse lugar ainda me traz muita dor.

De repente, solta uma gargalhada. _Como se eu tivesse mais espaço para a dor! _

**Little lady, your tale has an end **

**For your love to the skies was sent **

**He's turned into sparks that shine with the stars... **

_**(Pequena donzela, seu conto tem um final **_

_**Para seu amor os céus foram enviados **_

_**Ele se tornou em faíscas que brilham com as estrelas...) **_

A noite já caíra quando confrontou o portão do castelo. As estrelas brilhavam iluminando a passagem por onde, anos atrás, o corpo de um jovem príncipe galês havia passado.

- Accolon, meu amor, me perdoe por estar aqui, procurando esses que te feriram.

**...And by night he will always be there **

**For his lady to stare **

**And thus he's never died. **

_**(...E pela noite ele sempre estará lá **_

_**Para que sua donzela o veja**_

_**E deste modo ele nunca morrerá) **_

- Você foi tão fiel, querido, que até agora estaria me apoiando.

Fechou os olhos. Por que estava ali? Ajudar Artur de novo? Fazer as pazes com a rainha? Qualquer que fosse sua missão não lhe traria nem Accolon nem a paz de volta. Seria mais uma sacerdotisa hipócrita fazendo crescer o indigno gamo rei.

Nada disso tinha importância.

Essa Deusa me fez crescer antes do tempo. E me negou a felicidade. Não sei se o que digo é certo ou se vou ser punida por isso um dia, mas outra jornada de dor e infortúnio não me fará melhor do que sou agora.

_Nada disso me fará... _

_**Seu conto tinha chegado mesmo ao fim. **_

****

**E aí????? Gostaram?????? Foi complicado tentar "entrar" na mente da Morgana, mas fiquei satisfeita.**

**Particularmente, eu sinto pena dela. No fim, nada do que ela fez lhe deu a felicidade.**

**Mas "As Brumas" é uma história bem ambígua... você deve ter uma opinião diferente da minha. Esse livro me chocou muitas vezes! -.-"**

**Mas comente, tá! Sua opinião é muito importante pra eu!**

**Kisu no Nike-chan**


End file.
